Rukia Meets Siri
by Lost Angel III
Summary: Ichigo forgot to inform Rukia that his newly bought phone - the iPhone 4S - could actually talk. REVISED!


**Hey, guys! This is a revision. I hope you'll like it. (Although the first one seemed funnier to me^^)**

**And the newest chapter of Bleach (474) inspired me to rewrite this. Rukia was holding an _iPhone_ in her hand in the colored spread. :D**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and I do not have an iPhone 4S.**_

_**Word Count: 513**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia Meets Siri<strong>

* * *

><p>It was late in the night when Rukia had stumbled upon the wonders of <em>Siri.<em>

She was trudging down the hallway, only wanting to acquire some refreshments, when she heard him.

"Hey, _Siri_." She heard Ichigo spoke quietly. Immediately, she leaned her ear on the door and waited for another sound or movement—the dryness of her throat long forgotten.

_Who was he talking to?_

"Can you tell me what the weather is going to be like tomorrow?" It was Ichigo again. Rukia's eyes widened. Opening the door as silently as she could, she spared a little space and looked into the tiny hole expectantly.

Then, the most unexpected thing happened.

The cellphone in his hand replied!

"_It's likely going to be sunny in Karakura City tomorrow. Here's the weather forecast for the week."_

Rukia's jaw dropped.

Holy shit! That thing was alive!

Many possibilities ran through her brain. Was the phone possessed? If so, was it a plus or a hollow? She had to know! She had to help Ichigo and protect him at all costs! With these thoughts in mind, she flung the door open and hollered, "Do not fear, Ichigo! I'll extinguish the _bad spirit_ possessing that phone myself!"

.

.

.

_Blink._

_Blink._

_Blink._

Ichigo gaped like a fish. He snapped out of his trance and stared at the petite shinigami in disbelief. "What the hell, Rukia?"

"Ichigo!" the said shinigami cried as she jumped dramatically from her spot and snatched the _iPhone_ encased in his hand.

"Hey!" He tried reaching for his gadget but the midget wouldn't budge. "Goddammit, Rukia! Give it back! It's not possessed! I swear, the phone can talk by itself!"

Rukia looked down at the white contraption in her hands and furrowed her eyebrows. She gazed intently at it, thinking a hollow would pop out from it any minute if she tried harder. She poked the phone lightly at first, then proceeded to prod on it harshly when nothing came out.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo was now desperate to stop her.

Then the game 'tug of war' began.

"I said put it down! It's not possessed, midget!"

_Pull._

_Push._

"I'm only trying to protect you! This thing will kill you!"

_Pull._

_Push._

"No, it's not! It's not possessed and it certainly isn't going to kill me!"

_Pull._

_Push._

"You're an idiot! A stupid idiot!"

_Pull._

_Push._

"And you are a midget! A loud and obnoxious midget!"

_Pull._

_Push._

_Pull._

_Push._

_Pull._

_Push._

_CRRRRRRAAASSSSHHH!_

"..."

"Oh my freaking god...!"

Ichigo couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. The one thing he had been saving diligently for almost a year, was now gone. What was left of the brand new phone were useless pieces of metal, glass, and plastic.

"That deserves you right, hollow!" Rukia spoke proudly beside him.

He turned his head ever so slowly to gaze at her—his amber eyes looking lost and dazed. He felt too dizzy and nauseous to even speak. He wanted to say something, but all that left his mouth were jumbled phrases and incoherent words.

"Y-you..."

Then blackness consumed him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rukia: *is shaking Ichigo's unconscious body* Should we call his father?<strong>_

_**Me: Nah. I'm sure he'll be fine.**_

_**Rukia: But it's my fault he blacked out! Now how am I going to pay for that thing?**_

_**Me: Just ask nii-sama for money. He has a lot. *winks***_

_**Rukia: *gulps***_

**So what do you guys, think? Is it better? Or worse? The only edited part of this was the ending. ^^**

**I kind of felt bad for Ichigo, though. Poor Ichi. I'm sure he had a hard time saving money for **_**Siri. **_**And look what he got... **


End file.
